


Mistress 番外

by SquirrelDecay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelDecay/pseuds/SquirrelDecay
Summary: #暗巷sex#涉及GGad#背景设定及部分情节参考电视剧名姝#公爵和他的情人之间的故事





	Mistress 番外

考文特花园外人声嘈杂，一辆接一辆的马车相继停在一栋雕栏玉砌的建筑物前。从车上下来的人物个个身着用繁复工艺制成的服饰，绸缎纱织和精致的蕾丝花边在月色中映出金色一片。

今晚这幢房子里将举行一个竞拍会，商品不是物件而是些未经人事长相清秀且惹人注目的少男少女。有钱有势的贵族们在茶余饭后的闲适中自然是不会放过这个为自己挑选个玩物的好机会。而老鸨们牟足了劲，一心想给自己带来的人找个好去处。满屋子都是羽翼未丰还青涩稚嫩的金丝雀，又或是刚露出鹅黄花蕊一触即破的娇柔百合，权贵们在这番光景中很快就挑花了眼。

格林德沃公爵并没有花多大心思在给自己挑一个情人这件事上，他只是照例在这样的场合露上一面，不出一小时便会起身走人。许多年轻的男男女女都被自己的看护人带着故意在他的桌边逗留了一会儿，但公爵只瞥了一眼就果决地移开了目光。

竞拍会进行了一半，他今天比以往稍微多待了那么一会儿，一杯香槟即将见底，暖黄色的火光跳动，管弦乐队演奏起乐曲助兴。一个中年女人此时带着一个男孩姗姗来迟，他们迅速找了个角落的桌子坐下。那个少年似乎同其他人不大相似，目光里没有半分的期待和好奇只是郁郁地环场扫视了一周，女人凑近在他耳边说了些什么，于是乎那怏怏不乐的神情更是染上了一层晦暗。

格林德沃远远地看着，目光在男孩细腻的五官轮廓上认真扫过一遍。那双眼睛蕴着冷白的光环眨动，像落了霜花的湖泊，眉目疏朗却不显得刻薄，莓子色的双唇在一片暖光下甚至显得有些女气的红。鬈曲的火红发梢先是乖顺地垂在鬓角边，随后就被撩到了耳后。等到公爵回过神来的时候，已经有看上那人的权贵坐到那一桌向他搭话。格林德沃端起酒杯将最后一口香槟喝下，不动声色地将这一切都看在眼里。

在那张桌子边停留的有男有女，抛出去的大部分问题都是由坐在一旁的看护人回答的。男孩的脸上从不会蓄起佯装出的笑意，他漫不经心地瞟上那些提出丰厚价格的贵族们匆匆一眼，便垂下眼睑，修长眼睫置下的一片阴影将蓝色波浪漾动的眼眸遮住。

一朵于夜色中悄然绽开花瓣的玫瑰，本该柔软的枝干上布满了新生的尖刺。 

格林德沃抬手示意站在一旁的克拉夫特俯下身来凑近，在对方耳边说了一句， “去打听打听，现在买他的最高竞价是多少。” 克拉夫特听闻顺着公爵视线的方向望去，随后表示明白地点点头便离开。

两人之间隔着不算大但充斥喧闹声的酒会厅空间，公爵的视野焦点一直落在对方的身上。另一头的人正端起盛有葡萄酒的杯子轻轻抿了一口，粉红的舌尖伸出来极快地扫了下嘴唇上沾染的猩红液体。这时克拉夫特走了回来，欠身靠近格林德沃的耳畔低声道，“那人名叫阿不思·邓布利多，是旧街来的人，还没有接过活。最高竞价已经出到了四百英镑，现在是全场最高。” 

此时一名贵族已经握住了男孩搁在桌面上的手。格林德沃半眯起眼思量了短短几秒的时间，重新用平淡的语气对自己的手下说，“再加两百，给他的看护人说合约我派人拟好明天就给她送去。” 

克拉夫特简短答应了一声后向着那桌走去，俯在那名中年女性耳边说了几句， 她顿时向这边看过来，眼眸里闪烁的都是赞许和感激。而一旁的人，在自己的看护人告知他这件事之后，扭过头来看了公爵一眼。彼此的目光穿过室内温热的空气和层层翻涌的暖色光晕，两人相视了一瞬。

 

*  
“所以你的意思是我看起来与众不同？” 舞会中途的空档，阿不思将银叉子精准地插进了面前的栗子泥蛋糕，从他成为公爵的正式伴侣那一天已经过去了四个月，左手无名指上的戒指光亮闪耀，“我认为这样的说辞未免也有些老套。”

坐在一边陪着他的格林德沃听完后笑了笑，“不难看出来，除了我，你不属于那晚在场的任何一个人。” 阿不思对于对方的这番自信不予评价，只是举杯喝了点酸甜的樱桃酒将那一口蛋糕顺了下去。这时一位服饰华贵的绅士走了过来， 阿不思大概能认出那是半年前同样去了竞拍会的博克侯爵。他曾经也给出过一个相当可观的竞价，只是当时没能如了他的愿。

“好久不见，格林德沃公爵以及…” 转向阿不思时，博克的眼神变得微妙又带有优柔的意味，他抬起少年的手背行了一个吻手礼，“日安，公爵夫人。” 

“日安，侯爵阁下。” 阿不思脸上并没有什么多余的表情，简单回应了一句。但博克并没有在致以问候之后就转身离开，更是当作没有看见旁边人愈渐凌厉的目光。“乐队马上就要演奏下一曲了，我能否有幸邀请您一起跳一支舞呢？” 他展现出了前所未有的恭敬，男孩犹豫着不知该不该拒绝。

侯爵的目光真挚非常，阿不思在一片难却的盛情之下只好扭头对着格林德沃说，“就一首曲子的时间，我很快就回来。” 后者听完点了点头一言不发，神色中看不出情绪的起伏变化。

舞池正中琉璃色的光线映在公爵夫人陶瓷般奶白色的肌肤上，他轻抿起嘴唇眼里噙着浅淡笑意，握起博克的手迈步和旋转，红色的发丝跟随动作一起轻盈地摆动。一曲毕，阿不思的手背再次被抬起来，一个吻轻巧地落在上面。把一切都看在眼里的格林德沃在对方回来之后什么也没说，只是往高脚杯里添了些酒递给了他。

“从我跳完那支舞之后你就很少和我说话。” 舞会结束两人朝厅外走时，阿不思向旁边人说了这么一句。“他曾经对你虎视眈眈，这一点你是知道的。” 格林德沃的表情并不是很晴朗但也不至于乌云密布。

“只是一支舞而已，更何况我的手上还戴着你给的戒指，嫉妒就显得很不必要。” 

“嫉妒？别弄错了我的意思。”公爵不禁挑起眉毛，语气淡漠显得他仿佛对此毫不在乎。“恐怕这种感觉我深有体会。” 阿不思示意对方别再狡辩，“曾经我也目睹了你和罗齐尔小姐种种亲密的互动。” 说完少年无奈地撇下嘴角。格林德沃却突然笑了笑，“我从来不知道原来那时你就将这事放在心上。”

“当然没有。” 阿不思立即没好气地回了一句，眼角和脸颊都染上一片淡红。他们已经走到门口，车夫为两人打开车门。“你先回庄园吧，我随处走走透透气，过会儿自己叫辆马车回去。” 格林德沃听了这话眯起眼端量了眼前人片刻，“我在车上等你。” 

 

*  
阿不思沿着一条无人的小巷往前缓慢走动，离举行舞会的大厅不远还能听见外街来来往往的行人谈笑的声音。他才走了几步就停下来，转身注视巷子拐角处良久，“请你别跟着我可以吗？”

“只是为了确保你不会再遇上什么绑匪和抢劫犯。” 尾随被识破的公爵从墙后不慌不忙地走出来，逼近对方直到他们的身子都要贴在一起。“你好像有些不满意。” 

“必须承认我的确不满意，为什么你可以和别人跳舞但我不可以。” 阿不思嘀咕了一句。“你当然可以。” 格林德沃说这话时目光下移到男孩色泽红润的唇瓣上，“但在你跳完那支舞后，容我提醒一下你真正属于谁。” 语毕他搂住对方的腰将人抵在了墙上，一个略带攻击性的吻恶狠狠地落在那玫瑰粉的双唇上。 阿不思的齿关被撬开，敏感的舌尖被邀起同那探进来的舌头一起缠绵，对方略微冰凉的指尖已经越过衣服的下摆触及他的皮肤，身后紧贴着墙面让他无处可躲。 

“别在这里…” 阿不思试图用手推开俯身压上来的人。“我们可以不只在床上做这事。” 格林德沃的话中暗含了许多坏心思，一边说手指还一边肆意在少年雪白温热的腰侧肌肤上摸索。

又是一个热烈的吻落下，被亲得轻微缺氧头脑一片迷糊的阿不思在中途喘气的空档又说，“要是有人经过…第二天恐怕整个伦敦城就都知道了。” 可他刚说完，就被反身面朝墙压住。

“没有人敢来。” 格林德沃手上已经开始动作将覆在男孩背上的衣服向上推高， 露出纹理细腻光洁又白皙的腰肢和背部。他用力将人压在墙上，指尖摩挲过对方脊骨的线条，朝着一处按压下去。阿不思颤抖不已，在后背和腰部暴露在湿润的空气中的一瞬间，他几乎是抑制不住地开始发颤。随即本是系好的裤腰被解开剥下，更多的皮肤敞露出来让他一瞬间羞红了脸。

那不安分的指尖在自己后穴的周围轻轻打转，探进来时的胀痛感让阿不思咬紧了下唇。虽然他自认为早就习惯了突如其来的没有经过任何提前润滑的性爱模式，但在这样的环境下，身体的紧绷感已经达到了一个难以言喻的程度。

“有点疼…” 他哑着嗓子低低说了一句，侧过绯红的脸去望背后的人。格林德沃温柔地在那点染粉色烟云的颧骨处亲了亲，“过会儿就好了。” 说完他就抽出手指握着身下勃发的东西送到了穴口。

男人几乎是立即就把性器送了进去，这一急不可耐的动作让阿不思扬起脑袋呜咽了一声，手指甲刮蹭着凹凸不平的墙面。还没等他完全适应过来，对方就已经开始了大开大合抽插的动作。“你这也…太…快了…慢…慢一点…” 嗓子里泄出的话音被顶撞得零散，硬物摩擦过那一点时带起的隐隐快感与疼痛羼杂在一起的微妙感觉击打在神经上，阿不思的腰一瞬间有些发软。

“就当作是对你之前那些行为的惩罚。” 身后人的声音听起来倒还游刃有余的， 红发人默默在心里感到不满，却在又一次被精准地顶到身体里脆弱的一点时没忍住哼出了声。

与巷子只有一墙之隔的外街路过的行人的谈话声飘飘忽忽地传进来，全然不知这里头是怎样一片春光旖旎的景象。阿不思听见外面的响动，潮红的脸烫得惊人， 对这具身体可以说是已经十分熟悉的格林德沃还总是能把他操弄得连连喘息。年轻的公爵夫人今天越是忍住不让自己叫出声，身后的那人就越是用力地摩擦过甬道内的那一小小突起。

阿不思愈发感觉自己的下身一片湿润，肉体相互拍击的声音带上水声在沉静的巷内扩散开来。外街的任何一丝声响都能让他更是将后穴收紧一些，羞耻心和性事的快感纠缠着依附在心髓之上，额前的发丝被汗水打湿，就快要忍不住那已经溢到嘴边的呻吟。

格林德沃富有技巧地让攻势一会儿如疾风骤雨一会儿又轻缓似蜻蜓点水，弄得对方难耐不堪。他的手指在精瘦腰间上两个深陷的腰窝处打转，用力按下去逼迫着男孩把臀部抬得更高。这个行为顺利地让阴茎滑进一个更深的位置，阿不思把脸贴近墙面，呼出的热气挨上冰凉的石砖。他喘息浓重就是不让自己呻吟出声，哪怕欢愉感已经让他舒服得情不自禁地绷直了身子准备迎上最后的顶峰。

眼前白光弥漫炸裂开来，在这通敞的环境下阿不思很快就高潮了，他还是没能忍住在雨点般倾泻而下的快感中情难自已地放声叫了出来。规律收缩的甬道和穴口让身后的人也不如之前那样自在，握住那下陷的腰肢把人按在墙上继续大力抽送了几轮，在阿不思攀上最高点时将一股灼热送到最深处，让高热的内里变得更是温润湿滑又黏腻。

将性器缓缓抽出来时，乳白色的黏稠液体也跟着从穴口涔涔流下，格林德沃用手指挑起将它又送回对方汗津津的身体里。阿不思喘着气，扶着墙缓和了许久，他侧过脸来想说些什么，被公爵的一个吻堵住了话头。他们接了个柔缓且情意缠绵的吻，分开来时两个人热烈跌宕的气息还难舍难分。

下身的湿滑只能等到回家后再清理，或者他们会在浴室里就地再干上一次，阿不思心里这样想着，把衣服重新穿好。 “我还是更喜欢在床上做这事，或者任何一个比较私密的空间。” 他嘟哝起来。

而全身衣着本就没有被弄得过于凌乱的格林德沃很快就整理好了自己，听完这话微微一笑，亲了亲对方还有些汗湿的额头，“明天听你的，公爵夫人。” 

 

 

END.


End file.
